the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sons Of Liberty
"Whatever you do, don't trust the Government." The Sons of Liberty date back to the era of the Enlightenment and the two Revolutions of France and America. However, the Chapter quickly made a home for itself in the budding nation of the 13 Colonies and so today the SoL are synonymous with the United States of America. Virtue: Democratic Liberty / United States of America. Colors: White, Red and Blue. Big surprise there. Status: Active. Champions of Democracy: No system of government is perfect, but the Sons of Liberty have dedicated themselves to a balanced form of democracy. Tyrants, crime lords, corrupt officials, wherever anyone threatens the state and health of modern society, the SoL will probably show up to correct matters. This pits the SoL against both the Ruling Orders, who often seek to control government or society with the best of intentions, or the Heretical Orders who often seek to tear it down. The SoL frequently also have to lock horns with the Ecclesiastical Orders, who often seek to write into law sweeping changes or programs that are designed to make society better, but often have the net result of limiting people's freedoms. The formation of a rival America-based Chapter, the so-called True Sons of Liberty, was the product of the Order of Fundamentalists and their Ecclesiastical allies. The True Sons of Liberty believe that America is a Christian Nation specifically and this ideal must be brought back into the center of the national life for the country to thrive once again. Facts: -Most SoL do not identify as Conservative or Liberal, most of them see themselves as Libertarians. -The SoL are a strange people: they must frequently work for the government, yet they posses an ideology that says all governments are extremely prone to totalitarianism and oppression. The SoL do not discriminate against the Ruling Orders, but they have a healthy distrust for those Orders. -The SoL draw heavily from military and paramilitary professions, but they also champion other walks of life as well. Businessmen, scholars and scientists are also seen as inventive and productive (ie, 'American'). Both fighters and workers are needed for a healthy nation, after all. -The idea of Natural Law (and Natural Theology) are common subjects for the SoL. -The SoL have deep roots in America, especially the government and military. They possess a robust military capability and will often be able to deploy 'heavy assets' (military weapons, gear, equipment, even vehicles like Humvees and various helicopters). -The Sons of Liberty move in whenever they detect a threat to the American way of life. While they concern themselves with issues abroad, the SoL see the U.S. as their home and place their best at its defense. -The Brotherhood of Man, which originated in the Soviet Union, has been the SoL's particular rival for upwards half a century. The BoM has been introducing more and more policies into American politics via their alliance with the Ruling Orders. The SoL now find themselves battling their chief rivals not on some foreign battlefield but in the halls of their own government. -The SoL look upon foreign democratic peoples as natural allies. They have reached out to Europe and israel and consider them their closest allies. Some of these countries have adopted their own versions of the SoL among their native Adept communities. Israel, which is a secular country, has a thriving network of native Sons of Liberty. These Israeli SoL have no connection to the US save the basic ideals of the Chapter, they are fully Israeli and are prepared to fight for their own country to enjoy the rights and freedoms of democracy. Russia, the long time rival to America, has a burgeoning native SoL community as well. -The SoL accept members from all Orders equally, so long as they are native citizens with a history of patriotism and who swear an oath to defend democracy and the republic. -The Book of Secrets is a legend among the SoL, that the American President possesses a book of sorts which details all the major secrets of the American people. This includes full and detailed knowledge of the mystical and urbane. If such an item does exist, it is probably guarded by the SoL. -The SoL also have a history of allying themselves with the Fraternal Order of Builders. -Like most Chapters with a nationalist streak, the SoL prefer to maintain their bases near areas of historical importance to America. -Many surviving items from the early periods of American history are today Holy Relics used by the SoL. This includes Old Glory (the first US flag), weapons or equipment of the Founding Fathers and other such items. -Citizen's Rights is a very important principle to this Order and you'll hear it often around them. Modus Operandi: The Sons of Liberty adhere to what they call the "Two T's," which are Tactics and Technology. This policy or intellectual paradigm dates back to the American Revolution, when the early SoL used greater mobility to outflank British troops and better, upgraded American-style rifles to the more basic and less accurate British guns. This thinking became codified and continues to this day. The SoL put stress on keeping abreast of significant advances in technology and employing those changes to increase strategic capabilities. Current Challenges: The SoL are struggling for membership in a world where people expect democracy to be a given and no longer have an appreciation for people's rights. An overall lack of interest in government or politics combined with a public feeling of apathy has dealt a heavy blow to the Son's recruitment quota. The second major challenge facing the SoL right now is the Brotherhood of Man. The Brotherhood used to dominate Russia during the Soviet era, and America was the champion of the Sons of Liberty. Yet the past three decades have seen monumental shifts in politics and today the two countries seem to be trading both traditions and Chapters. More and more SoL are popping up across the world who aren't American while the 'traditional' SoL in America find themselves fighting a losing battle against an increasingly powerful, central government (ala NWO) backed by the Brotherhood and the Ruling Orders. The Sons of Liberty are losing their adopted home, but in return they are gaining the world? Video: